Rêveur
by Milie-chou
Summary: Quand Lev dort, il s'imagine beaucoup de chose, voir un peu trop.


Hey, salut tout le monde ! ^^ C'est un tout tout tout petit OS que j'ai écrit (mais il m'a prit pas mal de temps) avec un personnage "assez" différent. Enfin j'ai plus le souvenir de l'avoir rencontré dans un OS de Fanfiction. =3 Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Les personnages appartiennent à Furudate Haruichi bien sur (dommage)...

Rêveur

Aujourd'hui, si personne n'était debout dans cette maison, c'était bien pour une seule raison ; cette raison devait réellement être importante pour qu'un japonais ne puisse pas de lever tôt le matin, et pour cause, ce jour-là, c'était le premier jour du weed-end.

Enfin... heureusement que ces deux jours de repos existaient, sinon, tout le monde serait fatigué, exaspéré, ronchon, de mauvaise humeur, stressé, épuisé, affaibli etc et etc... Bref, que des machins vraiment pas cool. C'est ce que pensait Lev, un jeune adolescent d'environ une quinzaine d'années, un peu trop grand, voir excessivement grand. Tellement grand que son lit de deux mètres de longueur était presque trop petit pour lui (qui d'ailleurs prenait toute la place dans sa chambre). Moitié russe et moitié japonais, physiquement, Lev prit seulement du côté russe : il possédait de grandes jambes, longues et fines mais avant tout musclées, tout cela à force de sauter comme un timbré étant enfant ; lorsqu'il levait les bras et ses doigts très allongés, la grande perche pouvait surement atteindre les deux mètres cinquante sans aucun soucis. De plus, le dormeur était non-seulement remarqué par sa taille titanesque, mais aussi par ses cheveux lisses de couleur naturelle gris virant sur l'argenté et ses yeux d'un joli vert pomme.

Son plus gros cauchemar au glandeur, c'est que le week-end disparaisse à jamais : adieu les grasses-matinées à rester tranquillement au chaud sous sa couette immense, les journées en pyjama avec le pot de Nutella à côté de la PS4, adieu les conversations avec son cher et tendre téléphone... En fait, si on n'avait plus le droit d'avoir nos jours de repos, on travaillerait tout le temps.

Travailler, ce n'était pas vraiment le point fort de Lev. Déjà, il fallait se lever très tôt, puis s'habiller avec un uniforme un peu trop petit pour lui, et marcher jusqu'au lycée souvent sous la pollution des voitures. Ensuite, venait la torture : le jeune homme ne comprenait pas vraiment les cours, les maths, le kanji japonais, l'histoire... Les professeurs ne l'aimait pas, et Lev le savait. Les enseignants interrogeaient tout le temps le plus grand de la classe, et bien évidemment, ce dernier ne connaissait jamais la réponse à la question posée. Mais étrangement, l'argenté préférait l'anglais, peut-être parce que c'est plus facile. Mais ce que l'argenté aimait faire plus que tout, c'était de dessiner des chats durant les cours. Lev essayait de le cacher du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais il adorait les félins, n'importe lesquels : chat, lion, tigre, lynx, tout ce qui pouvait avoir des griffes, la grande perche au faible quotient intellectuel les idolâtrait. Notamment quand ils étaient bébés, encore petits, des boules de poils toutes mignonnes, à ce moment là, le dormeur fondait complètement... Mais chut, c'est un secret.

Puis, Lev se souvint soudainement du joli minou qu'il voyait tous les jours : ce chat était plutôt court sur patte avec des petits coussinets tous blancs ; il était marron clair, qui correspondait parfaitement avec son ventre couleur neige ; ses yeux ambres lui donnait un air de panthère hyper classe et stylée. Malheureusement, à chaque fois que le félin reconnaissait le métisse de un mètre quatre-vingt-quatorze, la boule de poil fuyait et courait vers son maître. Par chance, Lev connaissait le propriétaire de l'animal, il s'agissait de son senpai de deux années de plus. Il se nommait Morisuke Yaku, mais tout le monde l'appelait Yaku. Pour un terminal, le senpai n'était pas bien grand, le contraire de la girafe, en somme. Lev le voyait toujours au club de volley, il admirait beaucoup son ainé et voulait sans cesse le surprendre. Même si Yaku lui répétait de travailler ses réceptions et épuisait l'argenté jusqu'à la mort. Seulement, ce dernier savait, qu'au fond, son senpai était très gentil et se souciait de ses cadets. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il l'aimait.

Endolori sous ses épaisses couvertures, le jeune idiot ronronna en se plongeant dans un rêve peuplé de félins de toutes sortes, tous plus craquants les uns que les autres. Mais le plus mignon de tous, c'était sans aucun doute Yaku.

Maintenant, Lev repartit pour quelques heures de sommeils supplémentaires, en oubliant totalement son pire cauchemar.

* * *

ENFIN FINI.

Sérieusement, j'ai cru jamais y arriver. -_- C'est un petit OS, juste pour le plaisir d'écrire.

J'aime pas vraiment Lev (le seul point commun qu'on a c'est qu'on est des débutants dans le volley et qu'on adore se moquer de la taille des autres =D), mais c'est un personnage plutôt cool et totalement con x3 (regardez l'OAV, vous verrez !) Et vu qu'il n'apparait pas dans les fanfictions, bah le voilà, tout beau tout neuf.

Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! =D Si vous aimez, j'essayerai de faire un petit OS sur un personnage qui passe un peu à côté et peu populaire (style : Ennoshita, Lev, Kindaichi, Yui, Moniwa etc) ! =3


End file.
